


been such a long time since i felt

by seeingrightly



Series: more than a trick of the light [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, how did this happen to meeeee etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a Friday night and you’re doing homework?” Derek had asked. He had his legs on either side of where Jackson sat back against the couch, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Somehow it didn’t bother Jackson if he watched a baseball game with the volume down low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been such a long time since i felt

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Charlene Kaye's "Strike a Chord".

Since Derek woke up with the sun to go running and exercise on the mornings that Jackson didn’t stay over, he went to bed around eleven or so, which was apparently a disgrace to high schoolers. Sometimes Derek felt like he lived in an entirely different time zone than most of his pack.  
  
Jackson was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He was doing research for some history project he was doing with Erica and Stiles.  
  
“It’s a Friday night and you’re doing homework?” Derek had asked. He had his legs on either side of where Jackson sat back against the couch, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Somehow it didn’t bother Jackson if he watched a baseball game with the volume down low.  
  
“Stiles is making us meet tomorrow to put together the poster.” Jackson’s voice was devoid of any kind of scathing tone, so he was truly engaged in whatever he was reading. Derek left him to it, petting the back of Jackson’s hair absently.  
  
Boyd texted Derek at one point, asking what kind of mood Jackson was in. Derek snorted.  
  
“I think Boyd wants advice about Lydia, but he doesn’t want to ask you directly,” he said.  
  
Jackson paused in the middle of scribbling down notes and turned to gives Derek an incredulous look.  
  
“If he thinks there’s any kind of rhyme or reason to dealing with her, he’s not ready to date her,” he said, eyes wide.  
  
Derek shook his head and texted Boyd back: _You might want to talk to Allison rather than Jackson. Someone who Lydia puts up fewer facades around?_  
  
Just before midnight, he finished his beer and turned the TV off.  
  
“I’m going to turn in,” he said, squeezing the back of Jackson's neck. “How much longer do you think you’ll work for?”  
  
“I’m almost done,” Jackson said, glaring at a Facebook message from Erica, then down at his textbook.  


Despite having his own apartment, a place he was totally comfortable in, Derek made sure he was at least partially dressed before he fell asleep even after sex, because everyone in the pack had a key and most of them had a habit of barging in unannounced. So far, Stiles, the only one without enhanced senses, tracking skills, or common sense, was the only one to nearly walk in on him and Jackson.  
  
He changed into pajama bottoms before crawling onto the enormous bed and settling down. Generally, he fell asleep on the left side of the bed, his arms shoved underneath the pillow and the comforter halfassedly tucked over his legs. When he slept on his own, he tended to wake up in the same position, maybe with the blankets kicked off.  
  
Around two, Derek was pulled partially from sleep, but he smelled Jackson before he was jerked into full alertness. Derek didn’t move, but he listened to Jackson stripping off his clothing and climbing into the bed. He didn’t feel the need to comply to Derek’s no-nudity rule, probably because he was a vain almost-eighteen-year-old.  
  
Jackson shoved his face into the other pillow and pulled the blanket entirely off of Derek, building himself a nest near the middle of the bed. He used to try to be sly about it, pretending he did it in his sleep, but once he noticed that Derek was usually kind of conscious for the procedure he gave up on that sham entirely. Once the sounds of the comforter ruffling around stopped and Jackson’s breathing began to settle, Derek let himself fall back into sleep.  
  
When Derek woke up again, the sun was just barely peeking through the blinds, he could tell without opening his eyes. He’d rolled onto his back at one point, his left arm flopped out along the pillows, and the comforter pressed all along his left side where Jackson was squished up against him. Jackson’s head was buried in Derek's pillow, near Derek’s armpit. There were several feet of free mattress space on Jackson's other side. Derek sighed.  
  
It was about six in the morning anyway, so he rolled out of bed and changed into basketball short. Normally he would warm up next to the bed, go for a run, and come back and run through a full routine, but instead he went into other room to do a shorter warm-up and routine in the cramped space between the couch and kitchen table.  
  
He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower after that. Sometimes Jackson would wake up and join him in the cramped shower, complaining the entire time, but this morning he slept through it. It’d probably be awhile before he woke up, then. Derek snagged a book out of Jackson's backpack and settled in. He liked to know what his pack was doing in school, in case he could contribute, but he’d left Beacon Hills before his class had gotten to _The Scarlet Letter_ , so.  
  
In a little while Derek would start making something for breakfast; that always woke Jackson up. For now, though, he would let him sleep in a little longer.


End file.
